Triste réveillon de noël
by squidounette
Summary: Franzizka se retrouve seule pour passer le réveillon de noël. Franzizka/Miles


Je pouvais voir la neige tomber lentement à travers ma fenêtre. De jolis flocons, épais, qui venaient se poser délicatement sur l'herbe, formant un tapis blanc. A ce moment-là, j'étais assise, accoudée à cette fenêtre, mon souffle chaud faisait apparaitre de la buée sur la vitre. C'était en fin d'après-midi de la veille de noël, le premier noël que je passais hors de mon pays, seule ce moment où je suis brutalement tombée en larme.  
Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais mon cœur était rempli de tristesse et mes pensées toutes négatives. « Ais-je ma place ici ? Vais-je vraiment passer noël seule ? Ne suis-je pas détestable ? Même Négligé doit plus s'amuser que moi ce soir… » Et d'autres encore. Finalement, je me levai et allai sortir des restes de la veille du frigo. Ce soir-là, il n'y avait ni dinde ni buche, seule ça ne valait pas le coup. J'avais cependant un cadeau que je m'étais acheté une semaine auparavant, aucune surprise. Finalement, je posai tout sur la table et attrapai mon manteau. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas ce qui me rendait furieuse. Furieuse et encore plus triste. En passant le seuil de ma petite maison je fus attendrie pendant quelque secondes devant le paysage s'offrant à moi : mais très vite je me mis à marcher aussi vite que possible espérant semer la solitude de noël.  
Pendant ma traversée de la ville, je réfléchissais. J'avais toujours pensé être parfaite, sans pour autant en être sûre, c'était plutôt une façon de me sentir en sécurité. En fait, cette carapace n'avait seulement servit à me détruire encore plus. Se sentir parfaite, être obsédée par cette idée m'avait beaucoup pénalisé dans mes relations sociales. Le moindre signe de défaillance chez un être proche et je fuyais, les lacunes des autres m'effrayaient tout autant que les miennes. Finalement, je ne faisais que récolter ce que j'avais semé tout au long de ma vie.  
Je m'arrêtais brusquement. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je m'étais dirigée machinalement au commissariat. Voilà à quoi se résumait mon quotidien : mon travail. Je m'assis sur le banc faisant face au bâtiment et ferma les yeux. Malgré le froid je commençais doucement à m'endormir, perdu dans mes pensées.  
Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule, me tirant de ma somnolence.  
"Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir d'hypothermie la veille de noël Franziska von Karma?"  
Je levai la tête et aperçu Miles.  
"N'appelle pas les gens par leur nom complet."  
Il sourit et s'assit à mes côtés.  
"Tu ne travaillais pourtant pas aujourd'hui, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es quand même pas venue pour me voir?"  
Je soupirai à la vue de son sourire moqueur, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à ça.  
"Non, je me promenais juste et mes pas m'ont amenés ici."  
"Evidemment" railla Miles.  
Face à cette provocation je me levais et commençai à partir.  
"Attend."  
Le froid m'avait certainement gelé le cerveau, j'étais heureuse de l'entendre me retenir. Je me retournai, souriant presque. Miles sembla étonné puis continua après quelques secondes.  
"Si tu ne fais rien tu veux venir boire un verre? J'avais de toute manière quelques affaires sur lesquelles j'aurais aimé avoir ton avis."  
"Et bien puisque tu m'as l'air seul et que j'ai pitié de toi je veux bien t'accompagner petit frère ! "  
Il soupira et me montra le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture. Pendant le trajet, il me raconta sa journée, en particulier les difficultés qu'il avait rencontrées lors de sa dernière affaire.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez Miles, qui habitait relativement prés du commissariat. Nous descendîmes de la voiture, puis il m'invita à entrer. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, et le salon dégageait une odeur qui me rendait nostalgique bien que je ne pouvais pas vraiment la reconnaître. Je m'assis sur le canapé pendant que Miles nous servait deux bières. De toute ces années, nous n'avions jamais bu de l'alcool ensemble, ce qui à mon gout rendait l'atmosphère assez étrange. Je devinais sur son visage que mon soit disant petit frère se sentait bien seul lui aussi. Il avait certes plus d'amis que moi, mais je devinais que en ce soir de noël, c'était d'une famille dont il avait besoin.  
«Alors nous allons passer notre réveillon de noël entre frère et sœur autour d'une bière ? Si j'avais su je t'aurais au moins acheté un cadeau.»  
Miles leva la tête vers moi et répondit :  
« Désolé mais ta fausse gentillesse ne me touche pas du tout, je te connais assez pour savoir que prévenue ou non tu n'aurais jamais dépensé un seul centime pour moi.»  
Je me sentis légèrement vexée mais dût bien admettre qu'il avait sans aucun doute raison. J'étais trop fière pour lui offrir un cadeau. Il continua :  
« De plus, tu penses vraiment toujours que je suis ton « petit frère » ? Je veux bien que tu ais vu les choses comme ça quand nous étions jeunes mais maintenant.. Tu ne penses pas que c'est différent ? »  
Je ne voyais pas réellement où il voulait en venir, mais je savais aussi qu'il n'attendait pas de réelle réponse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux à part lorsqu'il travaillait sur une affaire.  
« Miles Edgeworth, quelque choses te tracasses ? »  
Il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans ma question pour une fois, je m'inquiétais réellement pour lui. Il me regarda en souriant et répondit avec un air hilare qui se voulait sans doute ironique.  
« J'ai bientôt 30 ans et avant que je te croise j'allais passer le réveillon de noël seul, sans parents ni femme ni enfant. Tu as besoin d'autres raisons ? »  
Sa réponse me laissa pensive un instant. Je me sentais déjà seule alors que j'étais encore jeune, je ne pouvais sans doute pas imaginer à quel point il devait l'être lui. Je me rappelais alors une question que je m'étais posée à mainte reprise : « Et lui, que pense t –il de moi ? » Je me répondais à moi-même comme toujours.  
« Une fille capricieuse, autoritaire, chiante. »  
Miles me regarda étonné :  
« Tu as dit quelque chose Franziska ? »  
J'avais parlé à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte. Peut être étais-ce l'alcool qui, à ce moment là, me poussa à cette folie, mais je décidais de lui poser la question, même si ma fierté en prendrait un sacré coup. Le procureur me regarda ébahit. Il ne pouvait forcément pas s'y attendre, ce comportement ne me ressemblait tellement pas.  
Après quelques secondes, il se mit à rire, assez bruyamment. Je me levais brusquement.  
« Ne te moque pas de moi Miles Edgeworth ! »  
« Désolé. »  
Il continua tout en se rapprochant légèrement de moi. Il souriait, mais je ne sentais plus de moquerie dans son expression, plutôt de la gentillesse et un peu de gène.  
« Tu es capricieuse, autoritaire et chiante. Tu avais raison sur ce point.»  
Je me rassis, gênée par la proximité à laquelle il se trouvait. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il voit que j'étais déçue de sa réponse. Je me resservis un verre que je bus d'une traite. Miles en fit de même et s'assit à côté de moi. Je pouvais sentir son regard me fixer et ça me rendait très mal à l'aise, ce qui l'amusait encore plus.  
« Mais ça c'est ce que je pense de toi en tant que ton « petit frère» ou collège. Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ton caractère ne s'arrête pas là.»  
Il attendit un moment et continua.  
« Tu es aussi égocentrique, intransigeante, obsédée par la perfection, parfois même violente. »  
Je sentais mes yeux devenir humide. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cette situation.  
« Et toi Miles, comment crois-tu que tu es ? Toi, tu n'es pas comme ça peut être ? Ne me rabaisse pas alors que tu ne vaux pas mieux ! »  
Il se mit à rire et me serra dans ses bras, malgré mes protestations.  
« Et c'est parce que je suis comme ça que tu m'aimes non ? »  
Cette fois, s'en était trop pour moi. Je le repoussai violement et me leva. Je n'aimais pas qu'il lise en moi comme ça, je me sentais si faible, tellement pas moi. Il savait très bien que je ne répondrais pas à sa question et qu'elle m'énerverait. Je me demandais même si ce n'était pas son but depuis le début. Miles savait qu'il n'aurait rien tiré de la situation s'il ne prenait pas plus d'initiative. Il se leva donc, attrapa mon bras et me tira à lui. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, à moins que ce ne fût que le mien. Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps il m'embrassa. Il n'avait même pas hésité un seul instant. Je me sentais misérable de m'être faite avoir ainsi. Je me demandais aussi si Miles agissait comme ça juste parce qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il voulait n'importe quelle femme ou bien parce que c'était moi. Peu importe après tout, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête, même s'il devait ne jamais y avoir de suite.


End file.
